Que quedo dentro de la caja de pandora?
by tabatha-lenuit
Summary: que ocaciona que una mujer deje de buscar a su principe azul? pero mas importante como se recobra la esperanza¿?
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic espero que al leerlo pasen un buen rato como yo lo hago cuando leo los que ustedes suben. Si les gusta haganmelo saber y sino tambien

Recuerden que esto nolo hago por beneficio (Sailor moon derechos Naoko Takeuchi) pero tal vez si por vicio. OKI

Capitulo 1

Se destapa la caja de Pandora

-Que que día es hoy?¿ sencillo es 9 de enero del presente año

-Quien soy yo '¿ Mi nombre es Mina Aino

-Que es lo que hago a las 10 de la noche en el parque número 10 de la ciudad de Tokio y con una lluvia torrencial cayendo sobre mí

Sencillo estoy buscando a mi prima casi hermana Serena Tsukino, desde la mañana que no la veo, es por eso que me encuentro aquí mojada hasta las rodillas, decidí buscarla en este parque que es como su refugio, en verdad no se porque un lugar al aire libre resulta ser su refugio favorito, pero así es Serena, tan buena como ella misma.

M----- Serena¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Serena ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Contéstame por favor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Gracias a kami te encontré esa cabellera no la olvidaría en miles de años 

(Sentada en una banca frente a un lindo lago bajo la lluvia se encontraba una linda chica de al parecer 20 años, completamente mojada hecha un esperpento)

M--- Serena al fin te encuentro, llevo toda la tarde buscándote, que t pasa por que no contestas el celular, por no llamas ni siquiera para avisar sabes que no te puedes desaparecer así y menos cuando tía Serenity esta en casa, gracias a dios tuvo que salir de emergencia y no se dio cuenta de que llevas todo el día desaparecida. Donde estabas y que te pasó por que estas como ida, que te pasa quien te hizo daño que pasó. (todo esto fue dicho por la rubia con tal rapidez que era imposible seguirle el hilo de lo que dijo)

S--

M-- Contéstame por favor, estoy mojada, asustada y angustiada serias tan amable de decirme que te paso¿??

S—Sabes que es lo que pasa, sencillo te lo diré para que dejes de molestar, estoy harta, cansada de luchar, estoy harta de andar besando sapos, estoy harta de mantener la idea de que hay alguien en este mundo para mi , estoy agotada de dar hasta el cansancio y que no se me corresponda, estoy harta de esperar una llamada una mirada de aprecio, ya me canse de luchar ya no quiero seguir luchando, he llegado a la conclusión de que hay mujeres que nacen para ser madres y esposas, y hay otras que solo nacemos para ayudarle a estas susodichas mujeres.

Mujeres como yo solo les ayudaremos siendo maestras a educar a sus hijos, siendo doctoras a sanar a sus hijos y esposos, siendo abogadas a entablar una demanda de divorcio cuando ellas descubran que no son las únicas en la vida de sus esposos. Pero ahora adivina que tipo de mujer soy Mina, pues claro la que no tiene tu príncipe azul en este mundo, dado que para cada príncipe debe de haber una princesa y como yo de princesa tengo lo que tu de morena entonces olvidemos esa idea (mientras la joven de cabellos de oro explicaba su situación las lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, era tanto su rabia, desesperación y coraje que callo al suelo)

M--- Serena tranquila (arrodillándose frente a su prima y abrazándola) solo estas enojada no tienes por que decir eso tu eres hermosa, ya veras que tu príncipe azul esta por algún lado de este loco mundo

S--- Mina que acaso no entiendes renuncio, renuncio a buscar a ese príncipe azul, dado que para mi ya no existen, es mas estoy tan cansada que desde ahora , escucha muy bien, RENUNCIO A TENER ALGO QUE VER CON CUALQUIER HOMBRE, RENUNCIO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	2. una nueva vida

Recuerden que esto no lo hago por beneficio (Sailor moon derechos Naoko Takeuchi) pero tal vez si por vicio. OKI

Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer, estas ideas mías, muchas gracias y sin mas por le momento, los dejo leer recordándoles que si les gusta me lo hagan saber y si no también por favor

( ) Redacción

'' '' pensamiento del personaje

Capitulo 2

Nueva vida

Meses después

S.- TOC, TOC ¡¡¡¡ Mina abre ya, "yo que pensé que la dormilona era yo " se que estas ahí, prometiste acompañarme, por favor, por favor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

(son cerca de las 11 a.m. y tocando a la puerta de uno de los dormitorios de la Universidad Hiragata de Tokio se encuentra una linda joven de cabello rubio hasta los tobillos, lleva puesto una minifalda negra, playera blanca con motivos en negro, calcetas largas blancas, tenis negros y una linda chamarra con motivos negros y blancos)

(asomando una rubia cabellera por la puerta)

M.- dame 10 minutos y estoy lista.

S.- solo 10 minutos Mina Aino, de lo contrario te saco como estés¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

(el sol se esta ocultando y nuestras amigas bajan de un taxi con las manos llenas de paquetes)

M.- Y a ves Serena, la gran Mina Aino siempre consigue lo que quiere

S.- Claro que consigues lo que quieres, mas cuando te peleas por una tela carisima, bonita si pero carisima, con una señora de 70 años.

M.- Ella se lo busco, mira que retar a la gran Mina Aino, eso nunca se hace.

S.- si te digo que ella se lo busco podríamos entrar al lobby, en verdad pesan los paquetes.

M.- claro entremos, pero recuerda que si te acompañaba a comprar tus telas, me harías ese vestido tan bonito que diseñaste la semana pasada para tu clase.

S.- OK, podemos entrar ya.

(entrando al lobby de los dormitorios)

M.- mira serena ahí están Amy y Taiky, verdad que se ven muuuuuuyyyyy (T.T) lindos, esos dos desde hace mucho eran tal para cual, que bueno que por fin dieron su brazo a torcer, hacen tan bonita pareja, no lo crees. ¿?¿¿

S.- si tú lo dices

M.- mira serena ahí viene Yaten, estoy presentable, se me ve bien el pelo, pero mira nada mas que fachas traigo, hay que pena, crees que se fije mucho,

S.- si tanto te gusta por que no se lo dices y acabas con esa tontería de una vez, cada que estas frente a el pasa lo mismo.

M.- estoy hecha una piltrafa que no me vea. ( en ese momento la pila de paquetes que traía cargando se cae de sus brazos provocando que por el estruendo ocasionado los paquetes que serena traía también se cayeran)

(llegando a donde se encuentra mina agachada recogiendo paquetes)

Y.- mina, siempre eres tan distraída o solo cuando me ves

M.- Ho-hola Yaten, como estas???¿¿¿¿ (tirando los pocos paquetes que había recogido)

Y.- yo muy bien cada vez que te veo.-

M.-"me lo imagine o si dijo eso, tranquila mina, respira, el dijo eso, me muero" Que dijiste ¿¿??

Y.- dije que muy bien, gracias por preguntar, y aquí están tus paquetes

M: "ya decía yo que era mucho pedir", gracias, ahhh hola Seiya no te había visto como estas¿?

Sy.- ya me di cuenta que no me viste,

Sy.- aclarado ese punto puedo preguntar quién es la hermosa chica que te acompaña Mina

M.- hay perdón, creo que no les e presentado a mi prima Serena, ella ingreso este semestre a esta universidad, dejen los presento correctamente.

M.- Serena te presento a los jóvenes Yaten y Seiya Kou, hermanos de Taiky el novio de Amy, chicos les presento a Serena Tsukino, mi prima y futura gran diseñadora de modas.

Sy.- yo te e visto no es cierto, pero da igual, dime niña hermosa te gustaría salir con el gran Seiya kou ¿?¿¿ ¿?

S.- "no puedo creer que tan mala sea mi suerte, tenia que ser el"

Sy.- dime aceptas preciosa¿?¿¿

S .-claro cuando los cerdos vuelen o mejor aun cuando tu estrenes tu cerebro, si me permiten me retiro tengo cosas que hacer, un gusto conocerte Yaten.

M.- "serena que fue eso" perdón ella no suele comportarse así, discúlpenla, y creo que mejor voy a ver que sucede, con permiso,

Y.- adiós

Sy.- quien se cree esa cabeza de bombón,

Y.- y dime Seiya que se siente que te bateen,

Sy.- cállate enano, y recuerda esto enano a Seiya Kou, nunca le dicen No

Que le pasa a serena¿¿??? Por que tan antipática, y por que tan grosera con seiya, de donde lo conoce

Pronto lo sabremos, el próximo capitulo para ser exactos el siguiente capitulo,

Hasta aquí por ahora, y continuación los agradecimientos

Mariela: gracias por dar tu punto de vista, desde los exteriores dela comunidad anime

Lili: gracias también por tus ideas

Caroone: gracias por tus comentarios y por ser de las primeras en dejarme un review

Bunnyoruga: gracias por ser la primera en dejar su review, y recuerda el hecho de que no existan muchos príncipes azules, no significa que no existan los caballeros con armadura.

Hasta la próxima, los quiere

TABATHA


End file.
